vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenova
|-|Jenova= |-|BIRTH= |-|LIFE= |-|DEATH= |-|SYNTHESIS= Summary Jenova is an extraterrestrial life-form in Final Fantasy VII who also appears in a non-active role in other entries of the Compilation. Her most active part is in the backstory of the setting, but regardless has a large presence in the overreaching events, as the projects working with her genetic material have produced many of the other antagonists and her cells have left a lasting impact on the setting in Advent Children. Known as the Calamity from the Skies, Jenova arrived at the Planet on a meteorite during the age of the Cetra, creating a large scar on the Planet, which is known today as the Northern Crater. The Cetra, a race spiritually connected to the Planet, would move to the place of her arrival to try to heal the wound that was created, but the encounter with Jenova almost led to their extinction. However, the remaining Cetra managed to seal Jenova on the Northern Crater, putting an end to her for the moment. Around 2.000 years later Jenova would be found and retrieved by the Shinra Electric Power Company's science division. Professor Gast Faremis, Shinra's top scientist, mistook her for a Cetra and initiated the Jenova Project. The test consisted in injecting Jenova's cells into the embryo of the baby of his assistants, Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent, but the nature of the project and the discovery of Jenova's true nature led Gast to abandon it altogether. Jenova's remains were then hidden within one of Shinra's reactors until, years later, the baby originally injected with her cells would come to retrieve her, taking her head with him, but falling from the reactor, into the current of spiritual energy of the Planet itself after being confronted by SOLDIER 1st Class, Zack Fair, and a Shinra infantryman called Cloud Strife. Jenova wasn't stopped and, from the Lifestream, would begin the Reunion, a process where all the fragmented parts of her body, even single cells, would gather once again to rebuild her and eventually resume her cycle of destruction, but now alongside her "son", Sephiroth. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | At least 4-B, likely higher, otherwise Unknown Name: Jenova Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Unknown (Taken the appearance and sometimes referred to as female) Age: Unknown, likely several thousands of years old Classification: Alien, Parasitic Lifeform, Calamity from the Heavens Powers and Abilities: |-|Inherent=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and likely 3); Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 8. As long as her cells remain, Jenova can sustain her will through them and use them to build a new body); Regeneration (Low-High, can use the Reunion to rebuild her body from fragments, even cells); Shapeshifting; Power Mimicry (Jenova can imitate the appearances and, to an extent, abilities of others); Adaptation (Jenova can grow and adapt to the threats of the environment around her and the abilities of her enemies); Non-Physical Interaction (Spectral enemies aren't uncommon in the Planet); likely Energy Manipulation (while Jenova is not native from the Planet nor is part of its cycle of the Lifestream, Bugenhagen explained that said cycle is not limited to just the Planet, rather it extends to all living beings in the universe, meaning Jenova may also have Spirit Energy of her own); Flight and Levitation; Telekinesis; Teleportation; Invisibility; Telepathy; Mind Reading and Memory Reading (Jenova can read the memories and emotions of others), Mind Control and Possession (those with her cells will become puppets of her will, unless they have a strong enough mind); Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation (as seen with Kadaj, and described by Tseng, Jenova can appear to a person as someone from their memory, tricking their senses to be seen, heard and overall perceived as said person); Intangibility; Body Control (her disembodied parts can function as extensions she can also transform); Pain Manipulation and minor Biological Manipulation (as displayed by Kadaj, Jenova has the power to heal injuries in a process different from magic and take away the pain from others, as well as give them back when she wishes); Corruption (Type 2, can infect with a powerful virus, that can cause Insanity in living beings and turn them into Monsters); Limited Power Bestowal (with the right procedure, Jenova cells can grant the host greatly enhanced physical capabilities and pass down some of her abilities). Resistance to Banishment (despite the destruction of her body, Jenova's spirit was not forcefully taken away from the living world by the Lifestream, rather small fragments of her soul started to merge with it. By the end of the original game, the Lifestream couldn't forcefully take her physical form anymore); Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption and Empathic Manipulation (her alien existence could not be assimilated by the Lifestream, nor her will be overwhelmed nor eroded. Hojo commented that instead of becoming part of the Lifestream, Jenova was overtaking the Lifestream itself); Corruption (Types 2 and 3, Jenova was exposed to constant Spirit Energy yet never suffered from mutations like humans becoming Makonoids. Additionally, her biology is made to be compatible with her own mutagenic virus); Biological Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (as a parasitic entity described as having abnormal resilience, Jenova's biology is conditioned to withstand extreme hazardous conditions so even her cells can survive); Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (withstood her entry and impact into the Planet in a huge meteorite); Cosmic Radiations and Extreme Cold (has travelled through outer space); Gravity Manipulation; Poison Manipulation; Madness Manipulation; Berserk Mode Inducement; Paralysis Inducement; Death Manipulation; Transmutation; Size Manipulation. |-|Via Adaptation and Mimicry=Magic; Water Manipulation (via Aqualung, Blue Light and Blue Flame); Heat Manipulation and Wind Manipulation (via Tropic Wind, the former also via Red Light); Light Manipulation (via Laser, W-Laser and Tail Laser); Attack Reflection (via Reflect); Time Stop (via the Stop spell); Silence Inducement (via the Silence Spell); Power Nullification (via the Silence ailment, which disables all abilities that require voice, commands or words); Healing (via Cure3/Curaga); Poison Manipulation (via Bio2/Biora); Energy Projection (via Ultima); Minor Empathic Manipulation (can provoke intense rage and sadness via contact with her tentacles). Resistance to: Biological Absorption, Deconstruction and Matter Manipulation (the Lifestream's process of absorbing and diffusing physical matter to retake the Spirit Energy of any living being didn't manage to destroy her cells, which remained active for the Reunion. Once her SYNTHESIS body was finished in the Planet's Core, she was unaffected by this process altogether); Absolute Zero (evolving her prior resistance to cold, has endured Shiva's Diamond Dust); Earth Manipulation; Water Manipulation; Silence Inducement; Time Manipulation and Time Stop; Sleep Inducement and Petrification (thanks to her adaptive abilities, Jenova becomes more resistant to abilities from her enemies, such as the party or the Cetra who could use these effects). |-|Advent Children=Immortality (Type 9, as described by Hojo, Jenova's very spirit had already merged with the Lifestream, spreading through the Planet in a process that would render the destruction of her very soul pointless and make all spirits eventually join her upon death. Merging with the Lifestream would entail also becoming its different layers and realms, such as the place where the souls of the dead reside); Disease Manipulation (via Geostigma, enforcing her will in those carrying her cells, she can cause this fatal disease); Soul Absorption (those afflicted with Geostigma won't pass away, but become part of the Negative Lifestream, and eventually all spirits and all life would become part of Jenova); Non-Corporeal (while her biological remains still exist, and they allow Sephiroth to manifest itself in the physical world, Jenova has become an entity ingrained in the Lifestream itself). Likely Banishment, Biological Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Deconstruction (Having entered the process of becoming the Lifestream, Jenova should have its properties to remove them from the mortal world, dissolve physical matter and erode the individuality of spirits to retake their Spirit Energy into itself); possibly Nigh-Omniscience and Nigh-Omnipresence within the Lifestream (the Lifestream itself permeates the whole planet and connects all sort of realms within), Resistance to Time Manipulation (the layer of Souls in the Lifestream has no real time, and spirits are no longer bound by its flow). Attack Potency: Solar System level (Even Jenova∙BIRTH, her weakest fragment, is superior to Bahamut Fury, a Summon whose pocket dimension is large enough to contain a sun and at least two planets. When she arrived, 2.000 years ago, the Planet viewed Jenova as significant enough of a threat to warrant the creation of the eight Weapons, whose purpose was to protect the Planet from all that would harm it, making her bigger threat than Zirconiade, the Ultimate Summon, who prompted the Planet to dispatch a single one) | Solar System level (Jenova∙SYNTHESIS is considered her form closest to perfection, stronger than ever before. Should not be far behind Bizarro Sephiroth) | At least Solar System level, likely higher, otherwise Unknown (While Jenova can have an active influence through her cells and presence, she no longer can directly harm other beings, having Sephiroth as her agent) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Even her weakest part is superior to Bahamut Fury. Travelled from unknown locations in outer space to the Planet) | Massively FTL+ (Much stronger than before) | Likely Nigh-Omnipresent within the Lifestream, Immobile otherwise (was becoming the Spirit Energy of the Planet itself, drifting through it and all that it contained, however she could no longer directly intervene outside the realms within it, such as the mortal world) Lifting Strength: Class G (Should be comparable to the Weapons, who are capable of these levels of strength by their sheer size), possibly higher via Telekinesis. Unknown after her physical death (could only indirectly exert her influence and assist Sephiroth) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (All her forms are superior to Bahamut Fury) | Solar System Class (Could injure the party with her attacks, who would go to fight and defeat Sephiroth) | Unknown (No longer has a physical form nor interact directly with other beings) Durability: Solar System level (Superior to Bahamut Fury, her evolved stages may be superior to Zirconiade) | Solar System level (Much stronger than all previous forms. Fought the combined party members at the end of the game) | At least 4-B, likely far higher (Having merged with the Lifestream, she is extremely hard to destroy as a part of her will always remain in one of its corners or dimensions. The Lifestream itself makes the Planet stronger than Sephiroth, to the point he needed the Black Materia to carry out his plans) Stamina: Likely incredibly high, if stories passed down about her are true, Jenova was relentless and didn't stop until she was sealed. Notable is that Jenova isn't stopped by pain or injury, and even when reduced to pieces she will try to rebuild herself. The only ways she was ever stopped were after the Cetra managed to seal her after she nearly drove them to extinction, and by the destruction of her body at the hands of the party, despite which her will and memetic legacy keep existing within the Lifestream alongside Sephiroth. | Nigh-Infinite (The Lifestream is constantly in a cycle of growth by absorbing the Spirit Energy of the dead. While the use of Mako through reactors will eventually dry the Planet, the process on a global scale would still take a very long time) Range: Extended melee range with her appendages, such as her tentacles. Planetary with magic and psychic abilities (has moved large celestial bodies through space in the past and her influence can be felt on the Planet regardless of location) | At least Planetary with Geostigma and her influence, likely much higher within the Lifestream. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely Gifted. While there's uncertainty on how Jenova's mind exactly operates or how similar it is to a human's, in a traditional sense she has been described as very intelligent, and has displayed extremely cunning strategy and deception, taking full advantage of her ability to read minds and mimic appearances, memories and abilities, to blend and attack by surprise the Cetra, who despite having access to the powers, magic and knowledge of the Planet, were almost defeated and barely avoided extinction during this war. Jenova efficiently spreads her influence through hosts to slowly decimate species and take over the entire planet, a process that's implied she has successfully carried out several times in the past. And while there are many interpretations of their exact relationship, if one subscribes to the theory that Jenova at least influences Sephiroth's actions then it casts much sinister light on her determination and intelligence to achieve the destruction she craves. Weaknesses: The Reunion can take a long time to accomplish if her cells are scattered too far apart. Her variant of Ultima takes a while to cast unlike the one from other users. After her physical death she no longer can directly interfere with other beings despite merging with the Lifestream, and must rely on Sephiroth to do so as he kept his individuality while Jenova sacrificed hers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Biological Abilities and Effects= Due to her parasitic nature and alien biology, Jenova has many abilities to spread her influence and swiftly eradicate all living beings on the planets she eventually comes across. *'Infection:' When interviewed by Professor Gast, Ifalna, Aerith's mother, mentioned that Jenova unleashed a deadly virus on the Cetra once they made contact. This virus is generated and stored within her own body. *'Madness:' Ifalna's recount of events also mentioned how the virus led people to go mad. A possible example of this could be the Sephiroth Clones, who are injected with Jenova's cells. People who lack strong willpower will become puppets of Jenova's will and lose the sense of self, beyond whatever Jenova (and later Sephiroth) may want from them. It can be speculated that the virus has similar properties to the Jenova Cells. *'Mutation:' The third effect of Jenova's virus, people infected will become monsters. *'Enhancement:' With the right procedure, and under some very strict conditions, the use of Jenova's genetic material can have beneficial effects for the host, such as greatly increased physical abilities and even replication of Jenova's other abilities. This is the result of the Project S branch of the Jenova Project, whose result was Sephiroth himself, and later a simplified replication of it in the form of the SOLDIER Program to create Shinra's army of Super Soldiers. The conditions to avoid most negative effects require using pure Jenova Cells to avoid biological decay, ensure the host intertwines properly with Jenova's material (such as in Sephiroth's case, who received the cells as an embryo) and the individual must have a strong mind so he will keep his sense of self. However, must be noted that not all negative effects are eliminated, even successful SOLDIER are potentially vulnerable to Jenova and Sephiroth's influence and the presence of the cells will make them vulnerable to Geostigma. *'Shapeshifting:' Jenova can easily transform and change her appearance or parts of it to take different appearances, mimic other living beings or simply assume more monstrous and powerful forms. Ifalna mentioned that this is how Jenova deceived the Cetra, by turning into their friends and family, and during the game, it can be seen how fragments of Jenova's body can transform into replicas of Sephiroth's original appearance as well as large monstrosities to fight the party. *'Regeneration:' Under normal circumstances, Jenova can quickly regenerate damage done to her body, including lost limbs and wounded organs. If the damage sustained is too great, however, Jenova will still survive, but will need the process of the Reunion, to heal herself. *'The Reunion:' Even if Jenova's body is torn to pieces, her parts, even single cells will eventually gather back together to rebuild her body, regardless of how far away they are from each other and the conditions. The name "The Reunion" was coined by a theory proposed by Professor Hojo, who first discussed this idea; carrying out an experiment by injecting normal people with Jenova Cells and observing that they had their wills overridden by Jenova and Sephiroth and had no other purpose than gathering together for their master, eventually migrating to Jenova's location. Among those people, Cloud Strife himself saw his actions influenced by this instinct caused by the Jenova cells in his body. Depending on the context in which her cells have separated the process of the Reunion may take even years, so it may or may not be combat applicable. *'Geostigma:' The newest effect Jenova Cells have on the host, thanks to Sephiroth's influence as well. A fatal disease caused by the cells in the body. The parasitic presence of Jenova causes an internal conflict between the cells and the patient's Spirit Energy, this leads to the body overworking itself trying to purge the cells, which causes symptoms such as physical weakness, extreme fatigue, seizures, hallucinations, depression, dark sores on the skin which emit a black pus and, eventually, death. However, the severity of the symptoms may vary from patient to patient, some may die within a couple of hours while others may simply have occasional bouts of pain. Those who die of Geostigma won’t join the Lifestream but rather will become part of the Negative Lifestream Sephiroth created. Given Geostigma injects Jenova Cells in those suffering from it, they may have their Reunion instinct awakened and are vulnerable to Sephiroth and Jenova enforcing their will through them, which the former comments on his confrontation with Cloud as "using Jenova’s will to control those with the disease and eventually take control of the Planet". Geostigma can be contracted by contact with Jenova Cells scattered in the Lifestream, direct contact with Negative Lifestream or being wounded by a Shadow Creeper, as they are made of Negative Lifestream. |-|Psychic Abilities= Aside from the unnatural biological properties of her genetic material, Jenova possesses extremely powerful mental powers, which she can use to complement her parasitic properties when interacting with other species. Many of these abilities are seen through Sephiroth in the original game, who inherited Jenova's abilities thanks to the Jenova Project. *'Masquerade:' Jenova can appear to others as someone who can be found on their memories, tricking their senses and mind so she is seen, heard and perceived as that person. If Jenova does not know a person's memories, then she will be seen in her true appearance. *'Consciousness Scan:' Jenova can read the memories and emotions of others, as implied by Ifalna as well. Kadaj later shows Jenova could fully scan the consciousness of a person and thoroughly investigate their memories. This ability, among the other Jenova has extends to everybody who has her cells, but to a lesser extent and varying degrees. *'Pain Bind:' While never using this ability herself, as seen with Kadaj, Jenova can heal wounds and take away the pain of a person. However, at any time she wishes, she can reopen the wound and injuries she had previously healed and return the pain in full force to said person. *'Telepathy:' While mostly Sephiroth showed the ability to project his voice into the minds of others, and did so several times, Jenova, in one meaningful moment and in her single spoken line in the entire compilation, left a single message to Cloud Strife after her defeat following Aerith's death: "Because, you are... a puppet." *'Mind Control and Possession:' Those injected with Jenova Cells, unless they naturally have a very strong mind, will inevitably have their sense of self overridden by Jenova's own will, as seen with the mental decay of the Sephiroth Clones. However, even if they do withstand the presence of the cells in their bodies, they are still vulnerable to manipulation and active influence from Jenova or Sephiroth, who can force control of their minds and bodies to use them as puppets. The entire Reunion occurs thanks to Sephiroth Clones becoming puppets whose only purpose is to return to their masters Sephiroth and rejoin Jenova. *'Illusion Creation:' Seen through Sephiroth, during the encounter in the Whirlwind Maze, he displayed the ability to create whole illusory scenarios by recreating the entirety of Nibelheim down to its last detail and just moments later show its destruction, and later trick the person holding the Black Materia (Barret or Red XIII) by concealing the party and his surroundings from him. *'Telekinesis:' As seen though Sephiroth, Jenova had the ability to levitate people with her mind, displayed when Sephiroth managed to restrain and hurt the party in their final confrontation in the original game. *'Levitation:' During the final battle against Jenova, she can be seen levitating towards the party and during the fight. Before that, the parts of Jenova, taking Sephiroth's shape, were commonly seen levitating and flying while travelling from one place to another. *'Intangibility:' As seen with the Jenova fragment taking Sephiroth's shape in the Cargo Ship, Jenova can easily phase through solid matter. Another possible instance of this ability is seen in the encounter between a Sephiroth body and Tseng in the Temple of the Ancients, Tseng had sent a subordinate to the single entrance to the room and neither he or said subordinate had noticed anyone else in the room, then suddenly Sephiroth appeared from the opposite side, where later exploration reveals that there is only a wall. *'Teleportation:' Incidentally, one of the first abilities Sephiroth manifested even before he fully connected with Jenova, and likely one of the many abilities he obtained from the Jenova Project. Jenova bodies also have displayed this ability on occasion, warping small distances within the same area. |-|Magic and Skills= Jenova's mimic ability isn't limited to read the mind of others, she can also learn abilities and powers from the species inhabiting the planets she comes across. Such is the case with some of the spells the Cetra used, seen how Jenova learned a few of their secrets, along abilities of her own to fight directly. *'Laser:' A quick beam of light shot at a single target from Jenova's body. She can shoot several times in succession. *'W-Laser:' A more powerful variant. Jenova shoots two beams at once at a single target with enough force to create a small burst of energy. Like with the regular Laser, she can shoot several times in succession. *'Tail Laser:' Jenova shoots a laser and then quickly drags it through the area where the enemies are standing, creating a large explosion. *'Gas:' Jenova will emit this substance to attack a single enemy. Despite its name, however, it doesn't have the Poison attribute. *'Red Light:' Jenova causes a sudden flash of light that uses heat to strike a single enemy. *'Blue Light:' Similar to Red Light. However, this blue flash inflicts damage of the Water element. *'Blue Flame:' Jenova unleashes mystical blue fires that inflict Water damage to an opponent. *'Tropic Wind:' Jenova releases a searing wave of heat in the form of large red bubbles, striking an enemy with Fire and Wind damage. *'Aqualung:' Jenova conjures massive bubbles of water and energy at all enemies. *'Bio2/Biora:' Jenova conjures bubbles of venomous liquid that damage her enemies and leaves them poisoned. *'Ultima:' Jenova's last resort in her final battle, the most powerful black magic spell after Meteor itself. When cornered by the party, she will begin preparing this spell, indicated in-game with a countdown, and unleash it as her final attack. A massive energy wave that strikes a large area for non-elemental damage. The spell cannot be reflected. *'Silence:' A spell that disables the use of the voice, preventing the use of any ability that requires sound, words or vocal commands, such as Magic, Summoning, Singing, Prayers, Speechcraft, etc. *'Stop:' A spell that freezes the time of an opponent, effectively leaving them completely helpless. *'Reflect:' Casts a magical barrier that reflects all non-physical attacks at the enemy, even those which aren't specifically magic unless they have barrier piercing properties. Will activate four times before wearing off. *'Cure3/Curaga:' A very high level healing spell Jenova will use to hasten her regeneration. *'Repeating Slap:' Jenova repeatedly whips a target with a tentacle. This attack inflicts the Fury ailment. *'Absorb:' Jenova stings her target with one of her tentacles. This attack inflicts the Sadness ailment. Key: Jenova (BIRTH, LIFE, DEATH) | Jenova (SYNTHESIS) | Advent Children The Lifestream The Lifestream is beyond a river of Spirit Energy (more commonly known as Mako) and exists as a dimensionally interconnected realm that can link different places, which includes people's minds, personal locations and the spiritual layer where the memories of those who have lived and passed away reside. Cloud's Mind.png|Cloud's Mind Safer_Sephiroth.jpg|Safer Sephiroth's Heaven like Battleground Planet's_Core.jpg|The Planet's Core, a physically accessible place in the Lifestream Cloud_deeper_into_the_Lifestream.png|Cloud's spirit travels further into the Lifestream Sephiroth_waits_for_Cloud.png|Sephiroth's spirit waits for Cloud in a dark zone The Lifestream follows a cycle of life and death: when a new life is born, it gives them a portion of Spirit Energy that constitutes their soul, mind and self, as well as storing their memories and emotions. Once that living being dies, they return to the Planet and the Spirit Energy they were granted is taken back by the Lifestream. The memories and experiences that being had are added to the current of Spirit Energy, making the Lifestream and the Planet itself grow. This process has been going since life began on the Planet and repeats across the universe. As mentioned above, when the spirit of those who have passed away return to the Planet return to the Planet, they are taken into a layer where the experience and memories flow. In this place, where there is no real time, the Lifestream proceeds to eliminate the individuality of the spirit by eroding its sense of self, memories, emotions and mind, so it can be reunited with the collective of souls that make up the Lifestream itself. Even though it’s part of the natural cycle of the world, Spirit Energy can be very hazardous to living beings. Prolonged exposure to it can subject the mind of a person to the overwhelming amount of memories and knowledge the Lifestream contains, which leads to that person's mind collapse under the weight and eventually the loss of individuality as their own memories will mix up with the ones in the Spirit Energy. This condition is known as Mako Poisoning. People who have a strong enough will can resist this effect to an extent, but they will be overwhelmed if the exposure to Spirit Energy is big enough and only exceptional cases have endured falling directly into the Lifestream. Cloud and Zack Escape.jpg|Cloud suffering from Mako Poisoning after Hojo's experiments Cloud and Zack.jpg|Zack, who has a very strong will, was fine after the same experiments If the duration of the exposure extends, even more, the Spirit Energy may affect on a physical level, leading to mutations and transformation into the very same monsters encountered during the story. The creature born when this process happens to a human being is known as Makonoid or Mako Human. This effect is not exclusive to Spirit Energy that has been extracted through Mako Reactors, which Bugenhagen states to lose properties compared to when it’s found in its natural cycle, natural Spirit Energy can also cause mutations when it flows to the surface. Makonoid Capsule.png|A Makonoid in the Nibelheim Reactor Makonoid Fallen.jpg|Makonoid falling outside its capsule File:Monsters.jpg|Monsters are mutations from normal animals In the case beings that are still alive fall into the Lifestream, before their spirits are taken away, their bodies will be absorbed and transported to have their bodies disseminated and disintegrated so their spirits are uncovered to be retaken into the stream, as described above. However, their minds will likely fall apart before this happens due to the overwhelming amount of knowledge and memories that they will be exposed within the Spirit Energy. The latter is what happened to Cloud during the events of the game after the truth about his fake memories was revealed and his persona shattered, however, he had the good luck to fall for a period brief enough to avoid being taken by the Lifestream, but due to his weak state of mind at the moment, he couldn’t stand the exposure to the massive amount of Spirit Energy, leading to his Mako Poisoning. Meanwhile, the opposite happened to Sephiroth after the Nibelheim incident: his spirit was too strong, so he could resist being eroded and kept his individuality within the Lifestream and instead of being overwhelmed by the amount of knowledge, he began to absorb it as his own. However, his body couldn’t stand the absorption process and was destroyed, but thanks to Jenova’s regenerative abilities he could travel to the Northern Crater to slowly build a new build by gathering the fragments of Jenova scattered through the world. Cloud Sick in Mideel.jpg|Cloud suffering from Mako Poisoning after falling into the Lifestream Sephiroth True Body.jpg|Sephiroth's new body being built Jenova's mind, spirit, and eventually her body, are strong enough to resist all of these effects. What's more, Hojo explained that Jenova's parasitic nature had reached a point where she was becoming the Lifestream itself, establishing a contrast with Sephiroth, whose ego and self was so strong that he managed to keep his individuality despite the destruction of both his body and spirit. In this way, Sephiroth became a being that was separate of the collective that is the Lifestream, seeking to be above it, while Jenova lost her own self and merged and invaded that collective, becoming the Lifestream itself, but losing her ability to fully act on her own. Important Notes Currently, Jenova's profile considers the story and lore of The Maiden who travels the Planet as canon. This novella adds several details to the events of the original game, such as describing what is existence in the Lifestream after death like, that the Lifestream allowed Aerith to guide Tifa to Cloud's mind, the possibility that stagnant Lifestream is connected to negative emotions and reimagining Cloud and Sephiroth's final battle in original game as their spirits clashing in the Lifestream, opposed to the common interpretation of it being a mental battle where Cloud purges Sephiroth from his mind. The Maiden who Travels the Planet, written by Benny Matsuyama of Studio Benstuff, has not been openly declared as canon, however, it was published in the Final Fantasy VII: Ultimania Omega, an official publication. Notably, the On the Way to Smile stories, written by Kazuhige Nojima, one of the scenario writers for Final Fantasy VII, share many elements with the established lore in The Maiden who Travels the Planet, particularly in "Episode Lifestream: Black" and "Episode Lifestream: White", such as Aerith being able to remain a separate entity of the Lifestream due to being a Cetra or souls managing to hold to a fragment of individuality using a core of their former selves. Gallery Jenova_doll.png|The Jenova Doll Jenova's_casing-AC.jpg|Jenova's Mask Jenova_Tank.jpg|Jenova's Containment Room in the Original Game Jenova_in_Nibelheim_Reactor.jpg|Jenova seen in the Nibelheim Reactor Jenova_Headless.jpg|Jenova's headless body kept in Shinra HQ Jenova's_Box_in_AC.jpg|The box containing the last Jenova Cells, referred as "head", in Advent Children Cloud's_Geostigma.jpg|Cloud's Geostigma Ruvie_DEATH.png|Ruvie, a fatal victim of Geostigma Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Square Enix Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Monsters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Disease Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionists Category:Body Control Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Water Users Category:Heat Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Silence Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Parasites Category:Tier 4 Category:Memory Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Matter Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sense Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Pain Users Category:Perception Users